The Tears and Cries of Nya the Samurai
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: *Part 3 out of 7!* It's a dark and stormy night in Ninjago and Nya decides to read her mother's diary. Which brings back the memories of her mother trying to make keep 'The Tradition' that has been going on for generations. Nya thinks it's stupid but at the end it is her destiny.


**PUNS. Was Part 2. Part 3? I think it MAY be sad I really don't know...Mulan is a great movie but I DON'T own in!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and the bounty was being rocked by the strong winds. Nya was in her room reading a book in the candlelight. This book was no ordinary book. The book was her mother's diary. From the day she married her father to the last entry which talked about her going on a mission to protect her mother and father from a terrible evil.

The worst thing is that she was there and witnessed her death.

But she promised her mother that she'd keep 'The Tradition'.

* * *

**10 years earlier...**

_Nya was in the garden helping her mother, Mizuki, in their garden. Their family wasn't too rich but was rich in love. Mizuki always taught her daughter self-defense, stealth, and how to keep a secret._

_"Nya darling" Mizuki said, "when you grow up you'll be a Samurai as well."_

_"Like the Power Rangers?" Nya smiled._

_Mizuki turned around so Nya wouldn't be able to see the facepalm she was doing for a good minute._

_The she turned back around and faced her daughter._

_"Sweetie, Mommy comes from a long line of Japanesse Warriors. Ever since Fa Mulan started a family it has been tradition. But things got more and more dangerous every generation. But promise me something."_

_Nya nodded her head, "Yes."_

_"If I die you have to take my role as the Samurai."_

_Nya looked at her mother and started to get angry._

_"Mom can't we just forget this tradition? If you die then everything's going to get gloomy! What's more important? Our family or this tradition? Does Dad even know about this?!"_

_"None of them men are supposed to know about this. They would get stubborn and refuse to listen. If they knew tradition would be throw off and it'll be like it never existed. I don't know what's worse Nya. You not obeying your mother or you thinking that this tradition is as fake as Kai's blacksmithing!"_

_"Mom seeing how nice you are and how a Samurai is supposed to act are two different things. Plus nothing bad happens around here! People only die of old age! Not some supervilliain who is trying to take over the World!" Nya replied._

_Mizuki walked away and went back into the shop._

_Kai saw Nya in the garden and ran towards her._

_"Nya you aren't going to say goodbye?"_

_Nya eyed her brother._

_"To who?"_

_"Mom is going to her grandma's and grandpa's house to take care of a family emergency!"_

_Nya pushed her brother to the ground and ran inside. She heard her mother talking to her father upstairs. she ran up the stairs and interrupted the conversation between the two adults._

_"Daddy can I speak to Mommy in private?" _

_Her father nodded and walked out of the room._

_"So your leaving huh?"_

_"Duty calls Nya."_

_"The bathroom's right next to the room! Plus how are you going to get from New York to Japan?!"_

_"A Samurai exo-suit would never let anyone hero down!" _

_Mizuki grabbed Nya and pressed a button on her bracelet which made the exo-suit appear right behind the blacksmith shop. The mother jumped out of the window and landed in the exo-suit and placed Nya on her lap. She pressed some buttons and the suit started to fly._

_Nya gasped, "HOW IS THING GOING SO FAST?!"_

_Mizuki giggled, "Many years of repairs."_

_In 5 minutes they were in the the mist of cherry blossoms and a little house within a little village_

_An elderly couple was waiting for their arrival. _

_Once they landed Nya jumped out of the suit and so did her mother._

_"So we could of done this INSTEAD of paying money?!" Nya yelled._

_"Ah Mizuki. I missed you so much." the elderly man said._

_"Me too father."_

_Nya looked at her mother, "Why the grandpa know about this?!"_

_The elderly lady put her hand on Nya's shoulder._

_"Ah Nya. After you pass the tradition down that's when you can tell you husband, brother, or whoever about it."_

_After embracing each other they went inside ate, played games, and finally went to sleep until it happened._

_Nya was sleeping soundly until an explosion happened outside. She woke up, jumped out of bed, and went towards the window._

_Everything was on fire._

_she saw Mizuki and her grandparents fighting outside._

_They were to busy to notice that the house was on fire._

_Nya held onto the ledge of the window and jumped down. She landed safely on her two feet and realized something._

_The whole village was on fire! Nya heard the shouts and screams that were beyond the flames._

_She ran to her towards her mother and that's when she was hit into a wall by a shadow._

_"NYA!" Mizuki cried._

_After the hit Nya slowly got up to her feat. She spat out her four front teeth and wiped the blood from her nose._

_She was a mess._

_Mizuki ran to Nya and hugged her._

_"Nya. Remember The Promise you made me. I may not be able to survive this attack but I know you'll make a great Samurai one day."_

_Mizuki took out her sword and ran toward the flames and stabbed shadows left and right. _

_That's when the explosion happened._

_Nya looked as everything turned black. The house. The blossoms. Her grandparents and mother's life. She grabbed the bracelet that was on the floor and put it on. She looked at the Samurai suit and jumped in and flew away._

* * *

Even though her mother's gone she always had people tell her she looks just like her. That's when she stumbled across a diary entry.

* * *

_Oct 13_

_It has been 10 years since Nya was born today and we celebrated by taking her to a restaurant. Sooner or later she'll become a great Samurai and make the women in our family proud._

* * *

Nya smiled. Closed the light. And went to sleep.

* * *

**DOME! **

**Any request?**

**You like?**

**Vote for my NEW POLL! Bye!**


End file.
